


Her Eyes

by yamaguchiswife



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: F/F, Love Triangles, Love at First Sight, Mutual Pining, No Lesbians Die, Pining, Requited Love, Requited Unrequited Love, Songfic, Unrequited Love, Useless Lesbians, Yachi Hitoka & Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship, Yachi Hitoka-centric, and yachi is a sucker for her freckles, at some point theyre gonna be in a treehouse bc, can you tell im a lesbian, end game kanoyachi, girls kissing but not explicit because ywah, i actually love yachi why did i put her through this, i cant write so im deeply sorry, i probably talk about kanokas boobs sorry im a lesbian, ill add more tags later probably, kanoka has freckles, lots of them - Freeform, there will be more characters dw, this isnt really emotional so i wouldnt list it as hurt/comfort, well not exactly a song fic but like inspired, wingman yamaguchi tadashi, wlw, yachi doesnt hate yamaguchi dw they're actually besties
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29744277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamaguchiswife/pseuds/yamaguchiswife
Summary: yachi likes kiyoko, or a better way of putting it, liked kiyoko.kiyoko liked yachi, for a while, but, the wrong while, and the wrong time.kanoka has always loved tanaka, or, she thought she did.yachi and kanoka find comfort in each other in all the right ways, and their friendship only ever grows, possibly, into something more.(this is a kanoyachi fic and sorry for the bad summary)
Relationships: Amanai Kanoka/Yachi Hitoka, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. runaway

**Author's Note:**

> I was painting a picture
> 
> The picture was a painting of you
> 
> And for a moment I thought you were here,
> 
> But then again, it wasn't true, down
> 
> And all this time I have been lying
> 
> Oh, lying in secret to myself
> 
> I've been putting sorrow on the farthest place on my shelf
> 
> And I was running far away
> 
> Would I run off the world someday?
> 
> nobody knows, nobody knows.
> 
> And I was dancing in the rain
> 
> I felt alive and I can't complain
> 
> But now take me home
> 
> Take me home where I belong
> 
> I got no other place to go
> 
> but i kept running for a safe space to fall.

[runaway - aurora](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9LGXATiZEKs)

_ nobody knows, nobody knows. _

_ ... _

_ And I was dancing in the rain _

_ I felt alive and I can't complain _

_ But now take me home _

_ Take me home where I belong _

_ I got no other place to go _

_ but i kept running for a safe space to fall. _

♡ 

_ Her.  _

Her face, for one, drew the small girl closer. 

_How could you not get lost in those eyes?_

Who could blame Yachi for zoning out and instead focusing on her, quite ethereal, features, 

"A mole", she notes to herself.

Although, when she realizes the girl stopped talking and was peering down at her through her glasses, she became worried she said it outloud, 

"So?" the girl said, god she even had a soft voice, it was like music to her ears. Finally though, suddenly, Yachi is brought back to reality as she realizes the girl (who she later remembers is named Kiyoko) was expecting an answer, something about being a volleyball manager?

"I'll do it!" she chirped, before the girl offered her a soft smile and walked away. 

"Shimizu Kiyoko" Yachi whispers to herself, she likes how the name rolls off her tongue. 

☆

"He's cute, don't you think?" Kiyoko was talking to her whilst subtly directing her eyes toward a tall freckled boy, he was cute, really, all of the players were, but they didn't catch her eye the same way as  ** her . **

...

_ hello again, _

_ did you know kiyoko smelled like flowers, sunflowers to be exact, really, she reminds me of sunflowers. how soft and pretty they are, whilst also being commonly associated with kindness, love, and beauty. _

_ beautiful is another word to describe kiyoko. _

_ really everything she does is mesmerizing, the second years really seem to agree, especially the bald one. _

_ taka was it? or maybe tanake, i'm not really sure, but, sometimes i catch kiyoko looking at him. _

_ looking at him differently than she looks at me. _

~~ _i would do anything, to have her look at me with that same wistful look in her eyes._ ~~

_sincerely,_

_hitoka ♡_

...

The dreaded words.

"I think I like him"

It felt like the world was shrinking, Yachi growing smaller, and smaller, and smaller, her heart near ready to burst, and it did as she turned slowly in the bed she was sharing with Kiyoko with a forced smile and watery eyes to tell her, simply,

"I'm sure he likes you too."

They were having a sleepover too, you know?

...

_Hi,_

_I knew she didn't like me, deep down._

_I think she knows I like her too, which makes it worse._

_Yamaguchi confessed to me you know? I tried to say yes, but I broke down._

_ He comforted me, when really, it was him who needed the comfort most, he was the only person I ever came out to at the time, he's just trustworthy like that.  _

_ As of now, it's been a couple weeks since then, Yamaguchi doesn't like me anymore, supposedly he likes that one setter, Kageyama or something. _

_ And really, i'm happy for him, i even heard Kageyama likes him back. _

_ But at the same time, I hate them. _

**_ i hate them so so much, i wish i could hold kiyoko like that, i wish i could hold her hand like that, i wish i could smile at her like that, i wish i could hug her like that, i wish i could kiss her like that. _ **

~~_ I wish, she wishes the same things. _ ~~

_ But, she doesn't it's as easy as that. _

_ That night, when she told me she liked Tanaka, I kissed her, do you know that stupid notebook? I kissed her, and then we stared. _

_ We stared into each other's eyes, hers were just as beautiful as I remembered, but then, I was brought back to a crushing reality. _

_ She looked like she was about to cry, **I already was.** _

_ "Oh my god, oh my god Toka I-" but it was too late for that, I messed up, she'll choose Tanaka over me in the end, just like always. _

~~**_ tanaka, tanaka, tanaka, tanaka. _ ** ~~

_ I ran away, It was cold, but I grabbed my back pack and my shoes and ran, I ran away to Yama's house, he really is an awesome friend, but I will always envy him in ways no one would understand. _

_ I love Shimizu Kiyoko. _

_ Correction, loved, I loved her, but, she doesn't love me. _

_ I fucked it all up. _

_ Yes I cried, who wouldn't?  _

_ Soon rumour got around she was dating Tanaka, really, i was happy for her, genuinely. _

_ Even if i avoided her like the plague, i'll get over it, I always do. _

☆


	2. ☆ nobody ☆

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wrong feelings, wrong time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my god, i'm so lonely,
> 
> so i open a window
> 
> to hear sounds of people,
> 
> to hear sounds of people,
> 
> Venus planet of love
> 
> was destroyed
> 
> by global warming
> 
> did its people want too much too?
> 
> did its people want too much?
> 
> (im still working on this chapter)

♡

_Dear Diary,_

_Really, I was smitten as soon as I laid my eyes on her. Her soft blonde hair in contrast with her light brown eyes and pale skin was almost enchanting. Is, enchanting._

_I can't quite recall what drew me to her in the first place, but I thank whatever or whoever it was._

_I didn't wanna be the volleyball coach manager, so I figured I could ask someone, and it just happened that someone had to be a pretty girl._

_Did you know, she always smells like cookies? Not chocolate ones or oatmeal ones, but sugar cookies. She probably tastes just as sweet as them. Diary, do you know what I would do just to kiss her, once? Really anything._

_But, I think she likes a boy. A boy on the volleyball team. Really, I can't blame her, Yamaguchi is one of the most tolerable ones and he's nice enough, but, I didn't think she would like him like that. I asked her if she thought he was cute, she said yes._

_Hitoka never says that when I point at boys._

_In that moment, I decided I need to sort these feelings out, before I end up hurting both Toka, and me._

_ Not to bloat, but plenty of boys and girls alike would be willing to date me. To be fair, I am by no means ugly. But will I ever feel those same butterflies for some random boy as her.  _

_I suppose we should find out._

_Sincerely,_

_Kiyoko_

**_~~ and i don't want your pity ~~ _ **

**_~~ i just want somebody near me ~~ _ **

**_~~ guess i'm a coward ~~ _ **

**_~~ i just want to feel alright ~~ _ **

**_~~ and i know, no one will save me ~~ _ **

**_~~ i'm just asking for a kiss. ~~ _ **

**_~~ give me one good honest kiss, ~~ _ **

**_~~ and i'll ~~ _ **

**_~~ be alright. ~~ _ **

☆

  
Imagine their luck.

Yachi liked Kiyoko, Kiyoko liked her.

So what was the problem?

Well remember when Kiyoko told herself, " In that moment, I decided I need to sort these feelings out, before I end up hurting both Toka, and me ." she had intended to keep that promise.

But she didn't.

And only ended up hurting them both. 

Tanaka was handsome, in the midst of things once you got past his...personality? Really it was hard to explain, why Kiyoko would choose him will be a constant mystery.

She forced herself to like him, in the process, she didn't think how badly this could effect Hitoka, really how could ir?

_~~ She'll never like you like that, just get a boyfriend so she know's you aren't a loser Shimizu, just do something right. ~~ _


End file.
